crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemon-Prince
A Daemon-Prince is a Champion of Chaos who has been elevated to daemonhood as a reward for his or her actions on the behalf of one of the major Chaos-Gods or by the will of Chaos-Undivided. Daemon Princes have chosen to trade their humanity for the god-like power and immortality of a creature of the Warp. A Daemon Prince is a living extension of the force of Chaos. To ascend to the rank of Daemon Prince is the ultimate goal of the most powerful Champions of Chaos, as it gives them immortality and power beyond the reckoning of mortals. For the devotees of the Ruinous Powers, this is far from an impossible goal. Those few who climb the path of the Champion to its apex are granted the prize of eternal life. Though thousands of lesser aspirants will fall by the wayside, a supremely talented devotee will clamber over mountains of the slain until he reaches the pinnacle of his bloody craft. Over the course of Terran centuries, such Champions offer up sacrifices on a planetary scale, risking death and mutation in the hope of attracting the gaze of the gods. And yet murder alone is not enough. Only those who further the causes of their masters are given the precious gift of daemonhood. They are raised up to become demigods, roaring their triumph into the night as their new bodies swell and bulge with the energies of the Warp. Daemon Princes combine the brute strength of a Greater-Daemon with the combat skill and tactical acumen of a Space-Marine, Chaos-Champion, or a powerful Sorcerer. However, if the Champion fails in the eyes of their god, their lives and ambitions end as they are cast aside and instead descend into the mutant state of a Chaos-Spawn. Since Daemon Princes have been transformed into semi-autonomous extensions of the Chaos God they serve or of Chaos Undivided, they are now entities of the Warp and can never truly be killed in the material universe, only banished into the Immaterium for a specific or arbitrary amount of time, usually 1,000 standard years. One who ascends to daemonhood can look forward to an eternity of servitude at his patron's behest. Even death is no respite. Essentially, Daemon Princes will exist for as long as Chaos is a force in the universe. Daemon Princes are infernal monsters that tower over the mortals they lead to battle. These paragons of Chaos take many forms, though all exude a palpable aura of terror and power. In battle, a Daemon Prince strides through the pitiful bullets of the enemy without pause, his unnatural laughter driving men to the edge of fear. Warp energy sizzles from his eyes, and black flames curl from his mouth as he speaks dread phrases that kill as sure as any blade. These are creatures of nightmare -- a living expression of Chaos given form. The galaxy is filled with tales of Daemon Princes and their vile deeds. Besides Be'lakor -- perhaps the most infamous of Daemon Princes -- the most renowned of these beings are the Primarchs of the Traitor-Legions, for their dark gifts were layered atop the frames of mortals already akin to demigods. Although frequent allies of the Chaos Gods' daemonic legions, the so-called "Daemon-Primarchs" prefer to lead their own corrupted Legions of Heretic Astartes against the Imperium they betrayed. =Daemon-Princes= Daemon-Princes of Khorne DoomBreed SkullLord *Known as DoomBreed the Skull-Lord *One of the earliest Daemon-Princes of Khorne *Said to be even more powerful than the Daemon-Primarchs Uraka Az'baramael *Known as The WarFiend *Ancient Terran warlord raised to Daemonhood *Leader of the Daemonic warband known as Uraka's Head-Hunters Arvax ArchSlaughter *Known as Arvax the Arch-Slaughterer Krakiota *Ruler of the Daemon-World, Bulwark Lord EbonDrake *Ruler of the Daemon-World, Draakasi Ss'll Sh'Karr *Former ruler of the Daemon-World, Torvendis *Overthrown and sealed away by Lady Charybdia, a Daemon-Princess of Slaanesh Ar'gath KingBlade *Sealed himself into a Daemon-Weapon upon ascending to Daemonhood **This Daemon-Weapon is now known as Ar'gath the King of Blades **It is especially rare among servants of Khorne that this was done willingly Khornate Daemon-Prince of Eidolon *Ruler of the Khornate empire on the Daemon-World, Eidolon *Wages an eternal war against the Daemon-Princes of the other Chaos-Gods on Eidolon Daemon-Princes of Tzeentch Tzeentchian Daemon-Prince of Eidolon *Ruler of the Tzeentchian empire on the Daemon-World, Eidolon *Wages an eternal war against the Daemon-Princes of the other Chaos-Gods on Eidolon Gilameht *Known as Gilameht the Voracious *Thousand Sons Sorcerer-Lord risen to Daemonhood Esotephres *Thousand Sons Sorcerer-Lord risen to Daemonhood Daemon-Princes of Nurgle Ignatius Grulgor *Known as the Eater of Lives *Death-Guard Plague-Marine risen to Daemonhood Nurglesque Daemon-Prince of Eidolon *Ruler of the Nurglesque empire on the Daemon-World, Eidolon *Wages an eternal war against the Daemon-Princes of the other Chaos-Gods on Eidolon Gal'furth *Mentioned in the Tome of Decay FlyGather *Known as FlyGather the Munificent *Participated in the Invasion of Astaramis during the Plague Wars Daemon-Princes of Slaanesh Lady Charybdia *Ruler of the Daemon-World, Torvendis Zhan'naoshdaerg'gan CorruptingWhip *Known as the Corrupting-Whip *Leads a powerful Daemonic legion Oliensis *Ruler of the Daemon-World, Oliensis *Fused with his world, reshaping it to appear as a horrendously obese man in fetal position Slaaneshi Daemon-Prince of Eidolon *Ruler of the Slaaneshi empire on the Daemon-World, Eidolon *Wages an eternal war against the Daemon-Princes of the other Chaos-Gods on Eidolon Deii'Sh'thuhl WhisperingBlade *Human space-pirate captain risen to Daemonhood *Archenemy of his fellow Slaaneshi Daemon-Prince, the creator of the blade he is bound to *Defeated his rival by binding his own essence to his rival's ultimate creation **This Daemon-Weapon is now known as Deii'Sh'thuhl the Whispering-Blade Deii'Sh'thuhl's rival *Human space-pirate captain risen to Daemonhood *Archenemy of his fellow Slaaneshi Daemon-Prince, Deii'Sh'thuhl *Craftsman of the blade which holds Deii'Sh'thuhl's essence, which is his greatest creation **He refused to destroy his greatest achievement and cast it into the Materium in grief Daemon-Princes of Malal Be'lakor FirstDamned *First mortal ever raised to Daemonhood *Was originally a Daemon-Prince of Chaos-Undivided *Turned to the service of Malal in retribution against the Chaos-Gods Daemon-Princes of Chaos-Undivided Nach'ra'ael Devourer * **This Daemon-Weapon is now know as Nach'ra'ael the Hungering * Nach'ra'ael's rival *Leader of the rival warband that sealed Nach'ra'ael into the sword Daemon-Primarchs Category:Daemons (Empyrean)